Cannes
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Fanfic de humor sobre Kai y su amiga La Juana. Categorizado M para estar en el lado seguro, se habla de drogas y alcohol. Escrito por dos ociosas licenciadas en DAE y LAT. Creeme, vale la pena, te reiras un rato. DISCLAIMER: No nos pertenece nada, ni las marcas, ni personajes, ni la Ley Federal del Trabajo.


CANNES

Todos los chicos estaban rehaciendo sus vidas después del torneo mundial, y Kai no era la excepción. A los pocos días de que el torneo terminó, Voltaire Hiwatari murió y toda su herencia pasó a manos de su única descendencia, su nieto.

Kai utilizó el dinero en drogas y alcohol, poco a poco fue perdiendo a todos sus sirvientes incluyendo a Jaime, a quien tuvo que liquidar según las disposiciones de la ley federal del trabajo y sus fracciones correspondientes, luego de pasar por ese bache entro a Oceanica internado por sus amigos Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny y Daichi, y una vez recuperado contrato otra vez a Jaime con contratos por mes para evitar la antigüedad, además de hacerlo trabajador de confianza para no pagarle PTU y prohibió a sus empleados hacer un sindicato ni contratos colectivos, amenazándolos que si se iban a huelga los mandaría a la abadia con Boris. Descubrió que Jaime le había quitado toda su fortuna para devolvérsela cuando saliera de Oceanica, entonces Kai uso el dinero para comprarse una mansión súper lujosa en la ciudad francesa de Cannes y se fue a vivir ahí solo, con muchos sirvientes para atenderlo y totalmente enfocado a entrenar para poder vencer a Tyson la próxima vez que se enfrentaran.

Llevaba varios días en un estricto régimen aprendiendo y practicando nuevos ataques. Todas las noches llegaba tan cansado a su mansión que se quedaba dormido en cualquier lugar.

Cuando Kai abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente de un arduo día de entrenamiento, no se encontraba en su cuarto, si no en la mesa del comedor. Se había quedado dormido en medio de la cena. Tenía toda la cara embarrada de pure de papa, o al menos creía que era pura de papa, pero la verdad es que no era pure de papa pero es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

Se levantó y salió del comedor para ir a su cuarto y darse un baño y quitarse lo que él creía era pure de papa antes de ir a entrenar nuevamente. No podía descansar un solo día, tenía que volverse invencible y dejar de pensar en las drogas para poder vencer a su eterno rival y proclamarse finalmente como el campeón mundial además de pasar la prueba antidoping, un título que debió ser suyo desde hace 3 años.

-Joven Hiwatari – lo llamó Jaime – tiene una llamada de la BBA

-Hmff – Fue lo único que dijo y subió a su cuarto para tomar la llamada

-Hola, mi nombre es Kai, quién allá?

_-Hola Kai, buenos días, habla el señor Dickenson… ¿estás ocupado?_

-Un poco

_-No tardaré mucho. Tengo un favor que pedirte Kai. Sé que has estado entrenando mucho y lejos de las drogas espero, y esto va a ayudarte aun más. Te he conseguido un nuevo entrenador para tu próximo torneo, que cobra mucho dinero, pero Jaime acepto pagarlo, no seas tacaño, te vas a beneficiar._

-¿Un torneo? ¿Cuál? ¿De quién está hablando?

_-No conoces a esta persona. Pero necesito una respuesta ahora, Kai, sino buscare a alguien más porque ya no queda mucho tiempo antes del torneo._

-Como sea

_-… es eso un sí, ¿Kai?_

-Supongo.

_-Muchas gracias, Kai, ¿te parece si te vemos mañana en la mañana?_

-Sí, está bien

_-De acuerdo, Kai, te veremos entonces… Come frutas y verduras, deja el alcohol y vive sin drogas, y haz ejercicio 20 minutos al día, amor y Boris._

Kai colgó el teléfono. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había accedido. Estaba muy cansado y drogado y se sentía un poco mareado por el alcohol, además de que hubiera dicho lo que sea con tal de que el viejo ese se callara y le enviará marihuana.

El ruso entró a la regadera y abrió el agua fría, sintiendo su piel erizarse al sentirla y como se relajaba un poco. Después del baño se sintió mucho mejor y decidió bajar a desayunar algo que no fuera puré de papá o lo que creía él, ya que estaba seguro que la noche anterior no había comido ni un poco de su cena, ni siquiera se acordaba de qué era lo que había pedido.

Después de un delicioso plato de chocokrispis con chocolate blanco edición especial, salió a los jardines de su mansión para volver a entrenar e ir a ver las amapolas.

Lanzó a Dranzer a una fuente para que recorriera toda la circunferencia de ella y después brincara a la base superior. El blade dio tres vueltas a ese círculo y se disponía a saltar a la parte más alta, cuando un blade morado lo golpeó y lo sacó de la fuente, cayendo al piso. Pero Dranzer seguía rodando por las tachas.

-Ese blade… - dijo Kai

-Hola, Kai – saludó la chica

Él volteó y vio a su antigua rival acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola mi nombre es Kai quién allá?

-Qué bueno que recuerdas mi nombre, veo que no has dejado las drogas, soy Julia – se acercó hasta que estuvo a cierta distancia de Kai, tan cerca que podía oler la marihuana que se había fumado en la mañana, ese característico aroma del chico que siempre le había parecido tan interesante, un olor masculino y delicioso que la hacían sentirse atraída hacia él o quizás porque también era una drogadicta como los perros en los aeropuertos, lo cual era incrementado por el grandioso cuerpo y el guapo rostro de Kai – Pensé que no te acordabas de mí y era verdad.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí? Es una residencia privada y voy a pedirte amablemente que te retires, la cuota para entrar es un kilo de crack – ignoró su pregunta y alzó su mano para que Dranzer regresara a él

-Tu mayordomo me dejó entrar. Resulta que es mi fan y como sabe que tú y yo tenemos alguna especie de amistad con la marihuana, pues me dijo dónde estabas. – Julia recogió su blade también –Por si te preguntas qué estoy haciendo aquí… vine a Francia con mi hermano a ver los premios de la academia, al ser íconos del Beyblade nos fue fácil conseguir entradas. Pero mi hermano está enfermo y no podrá asistir a la premiación, así que vengo a invitarte a ti a que me acompañes.

Kai se empezó a reír un poco y le dio la espalda.

-No, gracias, no me interesan esa clase de eventos, pero si hay drogas…

-Sé lo mucho que has estado entrenando. El hecho de que Dranzer haya resistido ese impacto inesperado me demuestra que eres más fuerte Kai. Deberías saber que Tyson no ha estado entrenando y con una noche que salgas a divertirte no vas a afectar mucho tu desempeño.

-Mira, Julia yo tengo mucho diversión en esta casa, Jaime y yo nos la pasamos muy bien.

Kai se vio interrumpido cuando ella se acercó a él y tomó su mano, algo que Kai no se esperaba.

-Por favor… dame solo una oportunidad… de salir contigo… y si no te agrada te prometo que no volveré a molestarte jamás.

-Ese mismo me dicen las drogas-

Kai la miró a los ojos y notó que ella hablaba con sinceridad, buscando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte y con una gran ilusión en su mirada.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kai - ¿Cuándo es?

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! –El rostro de Julia se iluminó con ilusión - ¡Muchas gracias, Kai! Te prometo que te la pasarás increíble. Es el próximo lunes, osea, dentro de 8 días. Yo vendré por ti en la limosina que ya había rentado a las 8 de la noche, ¿Vale? – le preguntó con su marcado acento español

-Hmff – respondió él

-Bueno, Kai, te reto a una batalla, será una buena opción para probarte a ti mismo cuanto has mejorado.

-Suena interesante. Acepto. Sígueme vamos por unas noches de tachas primero.

Kai guió a Julia hasta una parte del jardín donde había una alberca, pero Kai la había drenado para poder utilizarla para practicar. La marihuana adornaba las macetas alrededor, además así la policía federal nunca la encontraría.

Julia y Kai lanzaron sus blades y chocaron en el aire, Dranzer aventó a Thunder Pegasus fuera de la alberca y cayó en una amapola.

-Vaya, Kai, no pensé que tu lanzamiento era tan potente… ¿Me dejas volver a intentarlo?

-Sí, está bien, pero me debes una planta de maria juana.

Julia recogió su blade y volvió a lanzarlo a la alberca, donde ya estaba Dranzer. Thunder Pegasus lo siguió hasta que impactó con él, pero al primer contacto Dranzer lo golpeó y lo aventó fuera nuevamente.

-Bastante sorprendente. Es casi imposible que alguien pudiera volverse tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo, pero claro, tú siempre has sido mejor que todos nosotros y además tienes mucha droga en tu sistema.

-Vuelve a intentarlo – dijo Kai –Si enserio quieres ayudarme a entrenar deberás hacerlo mejor que eso.

Julia asintió y volvió a lanzar su blade. Esta vez permaneció alejada de Dranzer hasta que pudiera detectar algún punto débil y atacar. Desgraciadamente para Julia, Thunder Pegasus no era tan rápido y el blade de Kai lo alcanzó rápidamente, golpeándolo y sacándolo nuevamente del plato.

La española no perdió tiempo y volvió a lanzarlo.

Kai y Julia siguieron entrenando toda la mañana, incluso cuando empezó a llover, esos siguieron en la alberca, pero luego de un rato de intensa lluvia comenzó a llenarse de agua y los blades ya no podían girar, además Kai estaba tan drogado que no se acordaba que no sabía nadar. Y se podía ahogar en la lluvia, fue hasta que Jaime llego que rescato al joven Hiwatari de la maléfica lluvia.

Regresaron a la mansión y Kai se quitó la playera, revelando ante Julia unos súper formados y deliciosos bíceps, tríceps y todo lo bueno del cuerpo masculino, que había logrado gracias al consumo de esteroides. Los cuadros del estómago de Kai hacían babear a Julia y el color de su piel era en ese momento grabado en su mente, tratando de captar cada detalle de ese escultural cuerpo.

El ruso se dio cuenta de la reacción que estaba provocando en ella, así que sonrió vanidosamente y se dio la vuelta.

-Ire a darme un toque de mari, ya regreso.

FIN.


End file.
